You Know Who to Call
by Sapphonest
Summary: Robin's point of view at the end of 'Sandcastles in the Sand'.


**You Know Who to Call**

Disclaimer: I don't own How I Met Your Mother or any of the characters, trust me. Nothing malicious is intended, just some good ol' home grown fun.

Enjoy the read, and please review.

--

When I asked him to come over, I certainly didn't expect this. I simply wanted to show him my gratitude. And he had spent so long searching for 'Sandcastles in the Sand' that I thought he deserved it. So, I let him put in the tape. It's a good thing he did it, because I certainly didn't have the will power to push play. Sitting there, with him, felt good. It felt nice to laugh like that. I don't even remember how many times we watched it.

Before I even knew what was happening I was on him. I don't know why. One minute we were watching my ridiculous video and the next, we were kissing. It all happened so quickly. I don't even know who started it. In all likelihood, it was me. I mean, he's been so sweet about this whole thing. And earlier, when he was telling me that I don't want to be 16 again, it all came crashing down; my resistance weakened when he told me that I will always be more awesome than Simon.

When the video ended, the VCR started making this whirring noise, and he pulled away. He turned off the TV and turned back to me.

"What was that?" he asked. It was probably the first time I've seen him so out-of-control of the situation; like he was still trying to get his bearings. Did I do that? Wow, I never thought anyone, let alone me, was capable of making his face look like that.

"It… " I had no idea how I was going to finish that sentence. I had no answer. Why in the world did I kiss him? And he just kept looking at me with that face; that face that I made. "…was a kiss," I finished lamely. _It was a kiss_?! God, I am such a moron sometimes.

"Yea, I got that part," he replied. The look was fading away, and it was clear he was trying to regain his patented dignified look.

"I'm sorry," was all I managed. I couldn't even decide whether or not I thought this was good or bad, let alone how I wanted the situation to progress.

He didn't say anything, and I was wondering if he heard me. It seemed as if he was going through the same thought process I was, and other than that, he was unreadable. We sat in silence for what felt like years, and just when I was about to ask him what we were going to do, he spoke up.

"No. Don't be sorry." And with that he leaned back in. His lips met mine in a completely different way this time. It was tentative, very unlike him. When my eyes fluttered shut, I knew that I was gone. There would be no coming out of this until he let me. It was the most passionate kiss of my life, unlike anything I'd experienced before. Even when I was with Ted, I'd never felt this powerless.

He took the lead, and my head softly found the armrest on the couch. My pink top was quickly discarded and in a blur, so was everything else.

--

I finally caught my breath a looked over at him. He was smiling like an idiot, and I can't say that I wasn't either.

"Wow," was the only word I could remember, and I think I used it quite a few times. He just kept nodding, trying to regain his own breath. He sat up, followed not to long after by myself, and we caught each others eyes.

"So… where are my…" he started, without need to finish.

"Over there." I pointed towards the chair, and he got up and put on his boxers. He found my panties and handed them to me. "Thanks," I offered. I started thinking about how awkward this was going to be. Friends were not supposed to hand each other their panties. Friends were not supposed to kiss, and they certainly were not supposed to have sweaty sex on the couch in the living room. I put on my underwear and found my shirt, suddenly realizing that I was still sitting there topless.

He came and sat next to me, and put his hand on my thigh. I looked down, preparing for the talk.

"Hey." He smiled and hooked his finger under my chin, bringing it up until our eyes met. I smiled sheepishly. I felt like an idiot. How did I let it get this far? He is a playboy. How can I expect anything from a man who claims that monogamy is against his religion?

"Listen, I'm sorry that I…" I started apologizing; it was the only thing I could think to do. But he stopped me with another smile.

"What did I say before? Don't be sorry." He kissed my cheek and stood. I was so confused by that. What did that even mean? He finished gathering his clothes and I stood.

"So, what does this mean?" I asked him. I needed to know. He slipped his pants on, followed by his shirt.

"It means that if you ever need cheering up again, you know who to call." I nodded. I guess that was what this was going to be. No one need know. This would be our thing.

He turned and walked towards the door and I followed slowly. Just before he reached it, however, he turned around and took the four steps until he was mere inches from me. He leaned in a stole one last kiss.

"Goodnight, Robin," he said coyly, followed by a smirk that only he could make. He opened the door.

"Goodnight, Barney." He smiled one last time and walked out; I closed the door softly behind him and turned back around.

I foresee needing to be cheered up a lot in the future.

--

AN: Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and I would LOVE a review. Thanks!


End file.
